1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lever apparatus and a method of using the same, and more particularly to a safety lever apparatus and a method of using the safety lever apparatus for a heavy equipment having an operating box which is pivotally mounted to one side of an operating seat, capable of preventing an incorrect operation of the heavy equipment due to a physical contact between a working lever and an operator of the heavy equipment at the time that the operator leaves from an operating room during the operation of the heavy equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when an operator of a heavy equipment leaves from an operating room of the heavy equipment under the state that the heavy equipment operates, an incorrect operation of the heavy equipment due to a physical contact between a working lever and the operator can be generated. As a result, a serious accident can be generated for the operator and other peoples. Further, objects adjacent to a field of construction work can be damaged. Therefore, it is important to prevent the incorrect operation of the heavy equipment from generating.
According to the prior art, an operating box is installed to one side of an operating seat so that the operator can out of the operating room after rotating the operating box by operating a safety lever fixed to the operating box. At this time, the operator must put forth his strength to lift the operating box. Accordingly, a variety of techniques for reducing the operator's labors have been developed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a safety lever apparatus according to the prior art. Hereinbelow, an operation principle of the safety lever apparatus will be briefly explained.
Referring to FIG. 1, an operating lever 6 is pivotally fixed to a seat bracket 5 of an operating seat 1. If an operator rotates the operating lever 6 in the counter-clockwise direction by applying an outer force P to the operating lever 6, a locking state of a locking portion integrally formed with the operating lever 6 is released, whereby an operating box 2 rotates in the clockwise direction due to an expansion force of a gas spring 7.
A safety lever 4 is used for compensating the expansion force of the gas spring 7 and for quickly rotating the operating box 2. Further, the safety lever 4 is used for returning the operating box 2 to the origin. If the operating box 2 rotates in the clockwise direction, a limit switch bar 8 rotates a limit switch lever 9 in the counter-clockwise direction. Accordingly, an electric source of a limit switch is converted to an off-state, and thereby an operating pressure for operating a working device is blocked by a solenoid valve (not shown). Accordingly, although the operator unconsciously is brought into contact with the working lever 3 due to the operator's carelessness, the working device not operates. As a result, an accident due to the careless operator can be prevented.
Meanwhile, when the operator returns to the operating seat 1, the operator pressurizes the operating box 2 by the palm of the hand. Then, the operating box 2 rotates in the counter-clockwise direction and returns to the origin, whereby the operating box 2 is locked again. Accordingly, it is possible to perform a predetermined work by operating the working lever 3.
Since the safety lever 4 is mounted to the operating box 2 besides the operating lever 6 rotating the operating box 2, the number of assemble parts of the heavy equipment is increased and the manufacturing cost of the heavy equipment is increased. Further, since the operating lever 6 and devices related to thereof are exposed, appearances of the heavy equipment is bad. In addition, since the operator pressurizes an upper surface the operating box 2 by the palm of the hand in order to return the operating box 2 to the origin after rotating the operating box 2, the incorrect operation of the heavy equipment can be generated due to the physical contact between a variety of switches and the operator of the heavy equipment. Meanwhile, when the operator wants to release the safety lever, the operator pressurizes the operating lever 6 by the palm of the hand after descending the hand. Accordingly, the operator feels inconvenience and an accident can be generated due to the locking of the operating lever to a shoulder of the operator during the descending the hand.